


Treason

by Lovesorrow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesorrow/pseuds/Lovesorrow
Summary: She was not going to let them get away with it,  they were not going to take this from her, they weren't going to harm her baby in the name of the Greater good, and as soon as they were safe there was going to be hell to pay. Nobody mess with what's hers and they had just make the biggest enemy any of them could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma woke up to find herself in a sterile room, dizzy and a bit confused it took her a second to realise that she was in one of the medical rooms in Capsule Coorp. When she tried to sit up she realised that one of her hands was cuffed to the medical bed. This fact was enough to make her remember the reason why she was there, it was true then, her friends and her family had betrayed her, looking at herself she noticed with relief that she was still wearing the same outfit that she choose that fateful morning, this gave her a bit of hope, they haven't been through with their horrible plan yet. She didn't knew how much time she had left, but of one thing she was certain, she was not going to let them get away with it, they were not going to take this from her, they weren't going to harm her baby in the name of the Greater good, and as soon as they were safe there was going to be hell to pay. Nobody mess with what's hers and they had just make the biggest enemy any of them could have imagined. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 1

Saying that Bulma Briefs was brilliant was slightly inaccurate, she was a fucking genius, and every single one of her so called friends always forgot this fact, funny that the only person that saw her for what she really was wasn't even a friend, he was the only one to really appreciate her mind, and her capabilities, she may have not been a fighter in the physical sense, but he had the intellectual capacity to understand were her strength lay, and fight her on equal ground, he was the only one to give her the respect she deserved, the man that respected no one was the first one to really see her, the irony was not lost on her, no he was never a friend but now he was more, a lot more.

 

Bulma took a deep breath, the dizziness receding allowing her to examine her situation, she did not panic, geniuses never do. So she was in the capsule coorp compound, no guards outside her door, no cameras in the room, she checked her person quickly just to find that they took her emergency capsule case, but luckily they didn't took her charm bracelet, idiots, the lot of them, finding herself in trouble more often than not she had designed that bracelet precisely for situations like this, who knew that was going to be used for escaping her own home. 

She quickly pop open the charm capsule and a tiny set of tools pop silently in her lap, her own secret design, doing quick work of the cuff she proceded then to open the door, seeing nobody around she quickly deployed her next capsule, this one was a radio frequency jamming device, they would be blind, but it was a lot more inconspicuous, it just froze the cameras instead of making them useless, so whoever was watching them wouldn't realise anything was amiss for some time, and time was exactly what she needed, she needed to get into her lab, and the she was going to make a call, she knew this call will bring forth the ruin of her so called friends, and possibly the destruction of earth, but there was no doubt in her mind about this course of action, the moment they endangered the life of her baby, their own life's were forfeited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was not going to let them get away with it, they were not going to take this from her, they weren't going to harm her baby in the name of the Greater good, and as soon as they were safe there was going to be hell to pay. Nobody mess with what's hers and they had just make the biggest enemy any of them could have imagined.

That morning started like any other, with Vegeta gone in search of Goku she had a lot of free time but that didn't meant she wasn't going to sit up and laze around all day, there were lots of projects that she still needed to complete, so after a quick shower and getting dressed she went down to have breakfast with her parents. 

"I can't believe she didn't told us how dangerous that man was, we were hosting a murderer in our home!"

"Calm down dear, I am certain that she had her reasons for it"

"Calm down? Seriously bunny! No I will hear nothing more on the issue, that alien is not coming back here, I will disable his space ship and he will rot in the middle of space, after all the death and destruction he has caused he may as well die far away from us" 

"But dear..."

"No, I won't change my mind, the boys made clear that they weren't strong enough to stop him, and without Goku here to stop him this is the only option" 

"Mom, Dad? What are you talking about?" 

" Bulma, we know who and what Vegeta is, he won't force you to help him any longer"

"What are you talking about dad, wait force me?"

" Yes! We heard the whole truth from your friends, no wonder why those poor Nameks were terrified of him. I won't allow that monster to come back here, the safety of earth shouldn't lay on your shoulders my dear "

"Ohhh my poor daughter, you've been so brave my darling "

"Wait, what? I don't understand, force me to do what? I can assure you that Vegeta hasn't force me to do anything" 

" Don't worry darling, you don't have to pretend anymore, that horrible alien won't be coming back here if I have anything to say about it"

"Dad, dad wait! Please tell me what did oh my dear friends tell you exactly"

"Ohhh well just the truth dear, that poor boy Yamcha, little Krillin, sweet Chi Chi, master Rochi, Tien and even Piccolo call us to that little island and told us the truth"

" They told us about the horrible things that alien used to do, how he was the one that killed your friends, and how he was forcing you to give him a place to live, technology so he could grow stronger and keep on killing, they ask me to shot down his space ship, and not to tell you anything because he had you under his control under the threat of killing us all"

Bulma felt dizzy, she couldn't believe the lengths her friends will go to get rid of Vegeta, she understood now why Vegeta called them weaklings, they were taking the cowards way, they had no honor, all of this was too much for her, all her friends always speaking about being good were going to kill a man that in spite of his past has shown to be honorable, that had helped them on Namek. He had being given a second chance that he was more than willing to take, over the past few months he had shown her that he was not unredeemable, that he could be different if given the chance, he had shown her a different part of him and her friends were to take all of that away because they were spineless cowards. 

Bulma was trying to find the words to explain all of this but the dizziness just keep on growing and then there was only black.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up she was on her bedroom, her mother was by her side, but she wasn't the only one. She could overheard her father taking to her group of friends, they seem to be agreeing to something. Looking at her mother she realised she was crying, what the fuck is going on?

"Mom? What happened? Why are you crying?" 

" Oh my darling daughter, you poor thing, don't you worry your dad will fix everything"

"Fix what mum, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh darling, we know how much you have been suffering, don't worry sweetie you are not alone anymore"

At that moment the door opened, and everyone walked in, good thing she had a massive bedroom.

" Can anyone tell me what's going on?"  
Bulma asked as soon as everyone had walked in, she was starting to feel uneasy, the look of pity that she was being given was starting to give her a really bad feeling about her situation.

" Bulma, darling, I am so sorry for what happened to you! " chichi said with tears on her eyes.

" WHAT'S GOING ON?" Bulma was about loose it at this point.

"Bulma, you are pregnant, and we know is Vegeta's"

Her Dad come close to her bed and gently took her hand and gave her the news than in any other context would have make her extremely happy, but she was wary of the other reactions so she kept her joy to herself.

" THAT MONSTER! " Yamcha screamed, while punching a wall

This was followed by more wails from her mother and Chichi, and murmurs of agreement from everyone in the room.

Bulma just looked around trying to process the happy news and match them to her friends reactions, " what's the matter guys, what's the problem here?"

"Oh my poor baby!"

"I told you that that monster had brainwashed her!"

"Calm down boys, this is just a case of Stockholm syndrome" 

" Wait, you all thing that I'm suffering from Stockholm's?" 

" There's no doubt my dear, after what that monster did to you..."

"What do you all think Vegeta did to me?" 

"Oh dear!"

"Bulma, darling we know that monster rape you, and we are not going to allow him to hurt you ever again"

" WHAT! NOO! He would never do something like that, he didn't force me, he has feeling for me"

"FEELINGS BULMA, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yamcha screamed, his aura flaring causing the walls to tremble.

" Yamcha, what's your problem? Yes feelings, he's not a monster!"

" Oh dear! My poor daughter!" Mrs Briefs wailed, very loudly.

" Don't worry darling, just relax, we will get rid of that abomination he infested you with, and then I will make sure his spaceship malfunction in the middle of space, it is what he deserves, a slow an painful death in the middle of space, where he can't hurt anybody ever again "

"DAD, NO! DON'T YOU DARE, I WON'T ALLOW ANY OF YOU TO HURT MY BABY!"

"Sorry darling, I understand how you feel, but it is for the better, in time you will came to accept it and be grateful for it" Dr. Briefs said, a cold demeanour to him that was completely foreign to her daughter.

"Yeah Bulma, think about the safety of the earth, we cannot allow his evil to continue" Tien said matter of factly.

"Chichi, you are a mother, surely you will understand!" Bulma begged to her oldest friend wife

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I agree with them, we cannot accept what that monster did to you, he is evil and his offspring will certainly be the same"

" Sorry Bulma, but you have to understand, we cannot allow the Saiyan race to continue, it must end with Vegeta"

"Piccolo, you were evil yourself! How can you said something like that!"

" Bulma, this is for the greater good! I'm sorry you will have to suffer because of it, but in time and with the help of therapy I assure you that you will be grateful "

"Master Rochi, you too!"

"Krillin?"

"Sorry Bulma!"

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY, DID YOU ALL HEAR ME! AND NEITHER YOU WILL HURT VEGETA!"

Bulma suddenly stood up and tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Tien and Yamcha , and then everything went black again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was not going to let them get away with it, they were not going to take this from her, they weren't going to harm her baby in the name of the Greater good, and as soon as they were safe there was going to be hell to pay.

Her lab was empty, and once she installed the emergency protocols nobody was going to be able to get inside it without her knowledge, yes her father was a genius too but she had surpassed him when she was 10 years old, her father was brilliant, nearly revolutionary on his field, and she was too, but she had always held back, she was already an anomaly, she understood early enough that her kind of genius was abnormal, and she didn't wanted to stand out anymore than she already did. She had had enough of medical tests and QI tests when she was younger, that was one of the main reasons she left on her quest for the Dragon Balls, afterwards the attention came to her not only because of her mind, but also because of her beauty. She was able to deal with that at least, nobody would be doing never-ending test about her appearance, so she only had to smile and deal with persistent suitors from time to time, and that was Yamcha's job.

Sweet old Yamcha, what happened with him? Did the fame that comes with dating her went to his head? Probably. He couldn't deal with the attention, and the knowledge that he wasn't smart enough to understand her, so his way to deal with it was trying to make her feel inferior, cheating was his escape and she allowed it because it was just easier, she didn't have time to look for a new beau to keep the wolves away.

It was a good enough arrangement till Vegeta arrived. He shown her that her mind was not an abomination but something to admired and respected, yes they fought constantly, but it was an intellectual battle, that at the end only lead to the enrichment of both parties, with him she could be her, the real one. Not the spoiled heiress, or Yamcha's temperamental girlfriend, her, and that lead to a deeper understanding of herself. None of her so called friends ever come close enough to really understanding her, Goku bless his heart never did, but at least she knew he had his unconditional loyalty, but it wasn't enough, only Vegeta gave her what she needed, and now her family and friends wanted to take that away, not only that but also the greatest gift that life could give her, a baby, his baby. There was no way in hell that she was going to allow them to take her baby from her, and there was no remorse about what the he end was going to be, family and friends be damned, her baby came first, even if she had to set the world aflame to keep it.

First thing first though, she cut the link between her father's lab and Vegeta'a space ship so he wasn't going to be able to do anything to it, but she make sure that he wouldn't realise, so she set a virtual decoy, he was going to disable a virtual space ship, so that give her the certainty that Vegeta'a arrival would be a surprise . Then she left him a message, she knew that he was approximately 2 weeks away, so no reason to stress him out more than necessary, she wanted revenge, there was no doubt about it, but she sort of liked this planet and stressing Vegeta more than necessary was asking for more destruction than necessary.

Afterwards she activated a personal ki shield, this would make her invisible to everyone with ki sensing abilities, this will certainly let them know that she had escaped that room but then, there was no way they would find her here, yes she was on her lab, but she was inside her panic room completely invisible and ki proofed for added protection, Vegeta tested it at some point, so nothing to worry about, and to make sure they didn't find her she opened the doors to her lab, knowing that they will have a quick look around and then they would leave the place alone so no need to worry. she was going to create a signal that would disable the dragon radars too, there was one in Rochi's island and another one at Goku"s  and she didn't want them to make the situation more complicated that already was by summoning the dragon.

She reactivated the cameras to see their reaction to her escape, as expected they noticed only when she activated her ki bloking device, they searched her lab first, good luck with that suckers! And then they left the compound looking for her, Ha, they where never going to find her like that, didn't they knew keep your friends close, your enemies closer? The only logical place for her to be was her own lab, but they where too stupid to realise, let them look all over the world because they where not going to find her till it was reckoning time, and then it was going to be too late for them.

Soon after the boys left the compound looking for her she saw her parents, Chichi, and Rochi in her father's lab trying to disable Vegeta's spaceship, and successfully disabling the decoy, they even had a little celebration among themselves, something that she would not forget.

She was tired. too much happened in such short amount of time, she really needed a bit of rest, the time that she spent unconscious did not count. But first she was going to eat a bite, her panic room was better described as a panic suite, with a fully working kitchen with enough food, and beds for her and all her friends, it was built with that purpose in mind, to keep them safe, unfortunately life's ironies make it now a safe place from them, the same people it was built to protect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was not going to let them get away with it,  they were not going to take this from her, they weren't going to harm her baby in the name of the Greater good, and as soon as they were safe there was going to be hell to pay.

After a much needed nap and a shower Bulma was back in front of the cameras, everyone was meeting in her father's lab, she did wonder were sweet little Gohan was, she could only assume that being Goku's son he would not approve of what their friends were doing, besides in Namek he had developed a sort of connection with the Saiyan prince, whether that was his humanity, his upbringing or the call of his Saiyan blood Bulma would never know, but of what she was certain it was the fact that she needed allies till Vegeta arrival, and with Goku out of the picture his son was her next best option.

She decided to test the waters with Gohan, she didn't have any other options to be fair, but if he was on her side she would win a very powerful ally so she sent a messenger bot his way, it would be easier just to give him a call but she knew her father would have a tracking on phonelines and she couldn't be bothered to tamper with it.

Once the bot reached Gohan, she make sure to activate a wildlife background, she knew how powerful Saiyan senses were and she didn't want to leave anything to chance. 

"Gohan, this is Bulma, honey are you alright?"

"Yeah, Bulma, what's going on, I can feel everyone together but mother won't let me go there, and I can't feel you since yesterday, what's going on?"

"Oh honey, I don't know how to tell you this but everyone got together to try to get rid of Vegeta, and because I'm having his baby they wanna get rid of him too"

"What, that's not possible, Vegeta is not as bad as we thought, he save me more than once in Namek, and his baby is an innocent. Bulma please tell me that you're kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Gohan, I know that this is shocking news for you but I'm so scared, they are all acting as if Vegeta and I were the enemies, I escaped when I realised that they intended to hurt my baby, even my parents are on it, Gohan darling please be careful, they were saying that they can't allow saiyans to continue living, with Goku gone I'm not sure how far they will go, even your mum agreed with them, so please be careful sweetheart. Take the phone that the bot will give you and don't do anything rush, don't tell anyone you spoke with me, but if you get into trouble please don't doubt to contact me, and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, love you honey, be careful! " 

"Bulma wait! Is Vegeta alright?" 

"I am not sure honey, they disabled his spaceship, so I can only hope... Just have trust on your Prince darling, I am sure he will be alright. I will call you if anything happens sweetie. Night night"

"Well that went well enough, no lies there just a bit of suggestion and let's hope to have make a strong enough impression, the minimum will be a headache for Chichi trying to justify their actions, at the best I ensure a bit of protection, now let's see what happens" 

After the bot gave Gohan the phone, that was also a transmitter, Bulma activated the bot in stealth mode, it was going to follow Gohan from the air and the phone will give her the audio she needed. She also sent a spy camera to Kame house, she wanted ears everywhere, she knew to keep herself a step ahead of her enemies.


End file.
